1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmitting method and a receiving method of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, standardization related to a data structure of auxiliary data indicating a relationship between PTSs (Presentation Time Stamp) of access units of streams which are independently transmitted is progressing (see, for example, NPL 1). The streams which are independently transmitted include streams transmitted according to MPEG-2 TS (Moving Picture Experts Group-2 Transport Stream), and streams transmitted in multiplexing formats such as MPEG-DASH (Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP) or MMT (MPEG Media Transport). Associating such PTSs of access units will be hereinafter referred to as timeline extension.